


Undeniable

by lulabug5053



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulabug5053/pseuds/lulabug5053
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel's life the year following Augustus' death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

> Was just meant to be a bit of fluff but got quite sad quite quickly. Sorry  
> All comments are appreciated!

The days following his death were the hardest of her life. This was the great and terrible ten and it was excruciating. Each minute, each second, each passing breath cut deeper until she was certain the cracks in her heart would never heal. The worst moments were those when she would forget - early in the morning before it came back to her; moments of distractions when she would turn as if to look at him or reach for her phone as if to call him. Those tiny moments of blissful ignorance before the devastating reality crashed down over her were almost worse than the seconds that followed. She felt like she was drowning.   
Every time she talked to a family member or to a distant friend of said family member, they would often praise the way in which she had loved him even to his last days. And in moments of honesty she could admit that nothing hurt her more.   
Even as he lay rotting in the ground with an unopened pack of cigarettes to keep him company, she loved him. She loved him then, she loves him now, she'll love him always. Surely his family of all people would understand!  
The days passed however, and with it the pain dulled. It never faded or became any less constricting but as time went by, she became used to it in the same way that someone would put up with never ending sirens - not with joy but with a tortured type of endurance.   
She began to think more and more of death and what could lay beyond that border. He had believed there was and she wanted to, so badly, if only for the hope that she could see him again. She had spent most of her life staring death in the face, given no choice but to stare unblinking into the void. It was a battle she knew she would never win.   
Weeks passed, months blurred and merged together until inexplicably, she was faced with the anniversary of his death. It felt like both days and decades since the day she had last seen him smile.   
She had steadily and inevitably gotten weaker, so much so that the climb to his grave put a massive strain on her failing lungs. Her chest on fire, she looked down on her boyfriend, her best friend, her lover, her Gus and said,  
"A year. Who would have guessed it...   
"I love you Augustus Waters."

Her lungs have out then, unable to continue when she was already so weak. Her body wasn't found for some days however and by then, the long grass growing over the plot had begun to engulf her.   
Even in death, Hazel Grace would never be separated from the one she loved above everything and everyone else. It was all or nothing.


End file.
